SasuNaru Story 1: Scared for the Answers
by mjfsuperstar92
Summary: A group of suckish SasuNaru stories! XD OCCness boyxboy This will have many chapters SasuNaru Please reveiw! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Scared for the Answers

A SasuNaru Story

I ran into Sasuke tonight. He said something I thought he'd never say. He said he loved me. Me! I at first thought it was a joke, but then he kissed me. He held me close. He held me with a tight grip, but I got away.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled at him.

"I'm showing you how much I love you Naruto", he said.

"WHAT!? You can't fall in love with me! We're both guys! And I'm in love with Sakura, not you! I could never love you!"

"Naruto... I'm s-s-sorry. Just f-forget I said an-anything..." He ran off, sobbing. I thought about what he said, thinking I should go find him and tell him the truth, but I just walked home. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't.

I got in bed and tried to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come. I was still thinking about what Sasuke said. 'Naruto. I'm think I'm in love with you.' I loved him too, but I couldn't build up enough courage to tell him. And after what happend, he most likely hated me. If I told him the truth, I bet he would say, 'I don't want someone who will brake my heart. Someone who doesn't feel the same, or thinks of love as a joke.' But what if he still feels the same? I want him. I want to touch his skin. I want to sleep next to him every night. I want hear his sweet voice. I want him to feel the same way. I had to tell him!

I got up, got my cloths on, and started walking to his house. What will he say? Will he be mad for not telling him before? Will he hate me? Will he still love me? As I asked myself these questions, my heart began to beat faster. I was scared for the answers. When I got to his house, I couldn't build up the courage to knock on the door. But I had to do it. I had to know the answers. I knocked on the door.

*knock-knock*

"Who's there?" I heard him say.

I didn't answer.

"Who's there?" he said again.

"I-it's me, N-Naruto" I stamperd

He opened the door and glared at me with sad eyes.

"What do you want Dobe?"

"Sasuke....."

"What do you want?" he asked again.

"Sasuke.. I want you!" I exclaimed as I tossed myself into him.

"I want to sleep with you at night, holding me close, keeping me safe in your arms! I want to bury myself in you, feeling your soft, smooth skin. I want to-

He put his hand on my mouth.

"I told you to forget I said anything! And I thought you loved Sakura... I thought we couldn't be together because we're both guys... I thought... you could never... love me..." He started to cry.

"Sasuke, I told you that because I was shocked that you loved me. I never thought you would love a person like me. None of what I said back there was true. I love you Sasuke! More then anything!"

We looked into each others eyes. His beautiful black eyes danced with color in the moonlight. He pulled me torwards him. And we kissed. I don't know how long we kissed, but it seemed like it was for hours. He invited me into his house and asked me to spend the night. I said yes.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?

"Does this mean we're together?"

"Yes, I think it does."

It's been a year since that night. That night when I was scared for the answers. I'm glad I found out the answers.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"This last year has been so wonderful. I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke." As I said that, Sasuke got down on one knee.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed.

"Naruto, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me"? he asked as he pulled out a diamond ring. I knew he was scared for the answer. Would I say yes or no? Did I love him enough to marry him? I knew the right answer.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will Sasuke!" He put the ring on my left ring finger, and I through myself into his arms.

"I love you Naruto. I promise to be the best husband!" he said with tears of joy running down his face.

"Thank you Sasuke! I love you too!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's Last Treasure

A SasuNaru Story

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!!!!! YOU BROKE IT!!!!"

"Sasuke! It was an accident!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!!!! YOU BROKE IT!!!! THAT WAS MY MOTHER'S VASE!!!! IT WAS THE LAST THING I HAD TO REMEMBER MY CLAN BY!!!! IT WAS MY LAST TREASURE!!!! IT MENT EVERYTHING TO ME!!!!"

"Sasuke-"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!"

"Fine. I'm sorry I ment nothing to you." I left his house trying to hold back tears. I thought I was his last treasure. He told me that every day. I guess he never ment it. I went to my house, and as soon as I got inside, I flopped onto my bed and cried. I cried and cried untill I ran out of tears. I looked at my engagement ring. Our wedding was in a week, but it would never happen. He hated me now. He broke my heart because I broke his vase, his last treasure.

I got up and took a look around my house. I looked at the note I had written for Sasuke to read if I died. I never thought he would read it so soon. I picked up the note and took a look at the picture of me and Sasuke on his birthday. He was licking ice cream off my lips. We looked so happy. I took it out of it's frame and put it in an envelope with the note. I took one last look at my house and left. As I went back to Sasuke's house to give him the note, I thought about what it said.

Dear Sasuke,

If you're reading this, I'm no longer with you. Try not to cry. I will watch over you every day. I will ask God to keep you safe. You will find someone else, and I'm okay with that. You will marry that person and start a family. You will restore your clan like you wanted. God and I will watch over your clan up here. I know they want you to be happy. I want you to be happy too. I want you to live to an old age, watching, as your children and grandchildren grow up and continue the Uchiha clan. That is my last wish. I'm sorry we can't be together anymore. I love you Sasuke. Always.

Goodbye my love,

Naruto Uzumaki/Naruto Uchiha

When I arrived at Sasuke's house, I put the envelope on the ground in front of his door. I stabbed a kunai into it to keep it from blowing away. Should I really do this? Should I really throw away my life? Sasuke was my life, but he doesn't care about me. I have nothing. I knocked on his door, and ran off.

I ran to the mountain with the Hokages carved into it. I ran up and got onto one of their heads. This is it. I thought about all my friends and senseis, and how crushed they would be about my death. But I want Sasuke to be happy, and me being gone will make him happy. I tear rolled down my face.

"Goodbye Sasuke. I'm sorry I made you upset..." I wispered. I was about to jump, when I heard a vioce shouting my name.

"NARUTO!!!!! NARUTO!!!!! DON'T JUMP!!!!!"

I turned around to see Sasuke running torwards me. I was so shocked to see him that I stumbled backwards and started to fall off the the Hokage's head.

"NARUTO!!!! NO!!!!" Sasuke ran and grabbed my wrist just in time. I was just hanging there off the side of the mountain, with Sasuke holding me up. I felt some tears fall onto my head. I was confused. I thought he hated me. Why did he save me? He pulled me back up onto the head. He buried his face into my chest and started sobbing.

"Wh-why Naruto? W-why did y-you want to end your li-life?"

"I thought you didn't care about me. I thought that vase was what you cared about. I thought that vase was your last treasure."

"Naruto! I DO care about you. I love you more then anything! More then my own life!"

"Then why did you say that vase was your last treasure, and that it ment everything to you?"

"That vase was all I had left of my clan. I was just so upset that it broke, I lost my temper. After you said you were sorry you ment nothing, I realized what I had done. After I read the note, I started thinking, what is more important, my past or my future?"

"W-what did you ch-chose?" I realized I was crying.

"My future Naruto! My future with you!"

"Sasuke I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too Naruto! Do you forgive me?"

"Yes! I do forgive you! Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes!"

We stayed there for a while, cying and hugging. Then we kissed and dried our eyes. Sasuke carried me back to his house.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Promise you'll never leave me, because you're my last treasure."

"I promise Sasuke. I promise." I could never leave him. I'm his last treasure, and he's mine.


End file.
